


Not An Obsession

by Bontaque



Series: Obsession [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: CCTV, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benjamin has been watching them both for some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not An Obsession

 Benjamin sighed and tried to ignore his co-workers. Tony was gloating. He'd lost a wager, landing him with the arduous task of sorting through the security feeds from the past week and Benjamin wasn't sure if his gloating was made more or less annoying by the fact that he'd lost on purpose. Harvey had stayed at the office after hours a lot lately and so had Mike.

He walked to his desk and pulled up the footage to start the process. The CCTV feeds in Pearson Hardman were archived as a whole but he also had to watch through them to check for any important moments that needed highlighting. Tuesday evening's set of feeds seemed interesting so he exported them and set them aside for later. The first few seconds of Harvey approaching Mike, of him making the younger man follow him in the direction of his office, it told him all he needed to know.

“How's it going?” Tony asked, smirking.

Benjamin quickly pulled up another window to cover up his activities when Tony walked closer to his workstation. 

“It's fine,” he replied, putting on his best fake sigh.

It was going more than fine. This was just what he'd been hoping for. An hour later and he was done. He'd emailed the feeds he needed to himself for later and checked through everything else.

Benjamin was waiting for some documents to print, records showing which camera feeds had been backed up, records that nobody ever looked at but they needed to keep anyway. As he was watching them print, someone walked into the office. He took the top sheet off of the stack – the one that showed that he'd exported the feed of Harvey and Mike – and set it aside. Nobody ever looked at them, but he still wasn't taking any chances.

He looked up and nearly gasped. It was him. Mike.

Benjamin tried not to think about all of the things he'd seen, of all of the videos he had at home. It had started off being about Harvey and just the idea of watching them but Benjamin would be lying if he said he didn't have a bit of a thing for Mike now. His brain ran on autopilot as he spoke to him, something about employee codes. He didn't even know anything about this guy, why was he reacting like this?

Okay, maybe Benjamin knew some things. He knew that Mike was much more worried about getting caught than Harvey. He knew that he really liked to be kissed (everywhere, but mainly on his upper body). He knew that he'd recently taken to keeping a spare suit in Harvey's office and that he liked it over the desk.

Mike suggested something and Benjamin had to snap back to reality. He'd managed to pass so far, injecting enough sarcasm into the conversation that his co-workers wouldn't suspect anything. Now, though, Benjamin's heart rate was racing. Mike was holding up the sheet of paper that he'd set aside. The sheet of paper that showed that Benjamin had exported the CCTV feed of Mike and Harvey. Not that Mike could possibly know that, it was just a mess of numbers to the untrained eye.

Mike claimed he was able to recite every character that was on that sheet. He wanted to find out who had asked about the employee codes. Benjamin knew that he couldn’t tell Mike what he needed to know, it would be a breach of confidentiality but he panicked. Mike couldn't possibly pull that off anyway, it was impossible.

Benjamin couldn't help but stare as the man in front of him reeled off numbers, numbers that he knew related to him doing rather explicit things. He would have found it sexy, even if it hadn't been those numbers. Benjamin couldn't help it, he was attracted to intelligence. That was one of the things that he had always found attractive about Harvey. The man was brilliant. He was impressive on every level.

Mike was still reciting every character on the sheet of paper that he'd looked at for a few seconds and it was everything Benjamin could do to not get hard. He gave him the name just to get him out of there.

Benjamin practically raced out of work when he'd finished all of his work. It wasn't the first time he'd gone straight for his laptop when he'd got in and if he was honest with himself, he'd been doing it more and more lately. It had started with him just wanting to watch Mike and Harvey but he knew it was more than that now. He knew he really did just like that he was watching them.

He clicked the download link in the email he'd sent himself and waited. He'd sent himself the entire night. He couldn't really check to see which parts were relevant in the office. The file was large; it contained a night's worth of video from each of the cameras in the building. When it finally downloaded, he clicked on the video from the camera that he automatically knew was the one that showed the associates' cubicles.

The video started and he skipped to the right time, watching as Harvey walked up to Mike, smiling in the way that only he did. It was sort of shark-like, if sharks could be handsome and oozing with charm. He said something to mike, who looked around quickly before standing up to follow him out of the room. That was what he always did when they were leaving for anything other than work. Mike would look around, checking that nobody was watching them, as if it wasn't normal for him to go somewhere with his boss.

Benjamin wondered how many other people had picked up on it. He was in an office full of lawyers, it couldn't have gone unnoticed.

The office was empty now and Benjamin expected them to just fall against a wall around the corner, like they usually did. He wasn't sure if he was more annoyed or intrigued that he had to find the next video feed when they walked out of shot completely.

He thought about it quickly, clearing his head of other thoughts so that he could work out where they were going. It looked like they were heading to Harvey's office. He hoped so.

Benjamin scanned the list of files for another very familiar set of digits. SPO2275. Sometimes, when nothing else had happened for a few days, Benjamin would just watch the man work. Somehow, that seemed weirder than watching him fuck his associate.

He opened up the video and skipped ahead to right time and waited. At first, he thought he might have been wrong but then the office door opened and both of the men walked in. Mike hovered nervously by the desk as the older man sat down behind it. Benjamin wished more than anything that he could hear what they were saying but he hadn't sent the audio home.

He watched as Harvey beckoned, causing Mike to move forwards immediately. Benjamin wondered if they had some sort of arrangement or if Mike was just infatuated enough to do everything Harvey told him. The was Mike dropped to his knees made Benjamin think that it was probably the former. 

He moved the laptop off of himself so that he could unzip his pants as Mike did the same to Harvey. Mike began to lick and suck at Harvey's cock and Benjamin couldn't help remembering how he'd recited those characters perfectly with that mouth earlier. He stroked his cock as he watched, trying not to fall into rhythm with Mike because he'd never last long if he did.

Suddenly, Harvey pushed Mike away and Benjamin felt his face mimic the confusion on Mike's. Harvey just smirked and pulled the younger man up by his tie, something that Benjamin would never get tired of seeing. Mike smiled and said something before nodding and removing his socks, shoes and pants before climbing into Harvey's lap.

This was new. Benjamin hadn't seen them fuck face to face before but he wasn't sure what happened out of the office. He paced himself, forcing himself to slow down as he watched the two of them kiss and touch each other, Harvey's cock pressed up against the bulge in Mike's underwear. He had one fist still curled up in Mike's tie. And he suddenly gave it a sharp tug, forcing Mike to roll up on his knees. In two quick motions, one tilting Mike right back so that he was leaning against the desk, Harvey removed his underwear so that he was naked from the waist down.

Benjamin paused the video so that he could just look at them for a moment. He wanted to see what was going to happen next and he had all evening to go back through the frames to look at how perfectly the two of them fit together or how nice Mike's legs looks when they were wrapped around Harvey's waist (and he would be doing just that) but he needed to look, just for a moment or two.

When he started the video again, the two men moved closer together, kissing and (on Harvey's part) biting each other. Benjamin liked that. He liked it when Harvey was possessive and he definitely was when it came to his associate. Sometimes he seemed to be unable to hide it during the day. Just the other day, someone had been yelling at Mike and Harvey had slipped and arm around his shoulders. If the cameras captured a little more detail, Benjamin was sure he would have been able to see Mike shudder.

Mike undid Harvey's shirt and tie, kissing each bit of revealed skin before moving onto the next button. They never got fully undressed in the office. Sometimes Mike got close, but Benjamin had never even seen Harvey remove his tie so he just stared, wondering what had changed.

A few moments of deep, slow kissing passed before Harvey was reaching for one of the drawers of his desk. He pulled out some lubricant and leaned Mike backwards, holding onto him with one arm before starting to work him open. Mike watched him, never quite taking his eyes off of Harvey as he made sure that he was ready. That was something Benjamin had noticed . Even in the times when it looked like they were going to tear each other's clothes off (although, of course, they never did, because Harvey would kill anyone who tore his clothing), Harvey always,  _always_ , made sure to take his time on this.

Benjamin started to stroke his cock a little faster, wanting to skip forwards a little but not wanting to miss anything. Just as he was starting to wonder when the two of them had gotten so tender with each other, Harvey began to apply a little lube to himself before pulling Mike up onto his knees again. With practised ease, he pulled Mike forwards a little and they positioned themselves perfectly before Mike slowly sank down.

It was almost as if Benjamin could feel it himself, the way his arousal started to tingle under his skin. He watched Harvey start to slowly thrust into Mike before speeding up a little and settling into a deep rhythm. He tried to see everything at once, the concentration on Harvey's face, the way Mike's lips parted as he was pulled down onto his boss's cock, the way they moved so perfectly together but he couldn't. There was just too much and it was always times like this when he was glad he'd be able to rewatch this as many times as he wanted.

The thrusting on his screen became slightly faster and he knew he didn't have to hold back any more. He matched their pace, watching Mike's lips move as he started to get close. A few times, Benjamin had sent the audio home, but that always took a long time to track down manually (which was the only way he could do it without it being obvious) and he'd confirmed that Mike did indeed get noisy as he was about to come. He recognised the name he was mouthing, he'd seen it so many times before.

Harvey slid one hand off of Mike's hip to wrap it around his cock. Mike dropped his head down into the dip of Harvey's shoulder and Benjamin knew he was close. He started to thrust up in his hand now, forcing his eyes to stay open as he watched Mike bite his lip before coming hard onto Harvey's stomach, his head slumping down completely after a few seconds.

Benjamin's attention switched quickly to Harvey's face, smirking a little at how, whilst he still retained an amazing amount of composure, he didn't quite look like Harvey Specter. His lips parted slightly as he moved his hand back to Mike's hip and thrust into him hard, holding him onto him.

Benjamin stroked himself fast when he saw Harvey's eyes snap closed like they always did when he came, tipping himself over the edge. He liked to make sure he finished in time with them both so that he didn't miss anything. He paused the video and moved the laptop back onto the couch. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He was going to have a quick shower and then maybe make something to eat before watching it again, like usual.

As the water ran down his back, he wondered if he should stop this soon, before it really got out of hand. Then he thought of all of the video files he had stored, of all of the things he could watch the two men doing right now if he wanted to and all concern got pushed to the back of his mind.


End file.
